


He looks Perfect

by JustSouthParkThangs



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig can totally sing, Craig is kinda OOC, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthParkThangs/pseuds/JustSouthParkThangs
Summary: Craig loves Tweek . What better way to show the world than to sing it for him.





	He looks Perfect

“EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Tweek Tweak screamed from behind the counter of his father’s coffee shop. The radio played a song that he didn’t recognize but he knew it was almost over. The noise that was just a quiet murmur was nonexistent now. Mrs. Tweak just shook her head and smiled. She was just glad her son was happy.

“Alrighty everyone, it’s me, BTDawg, and I’m back with the new face of radio and music, Craig Tucker.” The radio host announced, and Tweek smiled goofily. “Alright Craig, welcome to the show! It’s good to have you.”

“It’s nice to be here, man.” Craig’s voice echoed in the shop, and he sounded bored as hell.

“So, we were talking while the music was playing about some of your songs. You were telling me about how you wrote them.”

Craig cleared his throat. “Yeah, now I’m usually alone or in class while writing them. I get help from my music producer. She corrects all the lyrics that don’t make sense, which happens more than you think.” He forced a laugh while the host chuckled.

“You said something about a new song too that is not on your album?”

“Yeah, it’s going to be a single. I wrote it two days ago. It’s the fastest we’ve created music and the whole song. It’s honestly my favorite I’ve ever written.”

“Yeah man,” some shuffling from the through the radio. “We have the music and we were wondering if you wanted to give a semi-live performance of it. What d’ya say?” BTDawg spoke, excitement in his voice.

“Umm, yeah, if you have the music, I’m down.” Craig spoke slowly.

“Alrighty y’all! We’re going to have a live performance from Craig Tucker, music’s hottest new performer!” he bellowed. Tweek’s smile grew.

“Gayyyyyyyy!” a certain chubby asshole yelled and Tweek threw a spoon at his head. The smack of said spoon hitting him in the cheek was totally worth it.

“okay, whenever you’re ready C. Tucker!” Tweek could practically feel Craig rolling his eyes. He hated when people called him things that weren’t his name. Tweek, of course, was the exception.

 

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in and follow my lead.

 

A gentle melody flowed through the speakers right into Tweek’s ears.

 

Well, I found a boy beautiful and sweet.  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
Cause we were just kids when we fell in love.

 

A blush creeped up on Tweek’s cheeks and a dopey smile appeared on his lips. A quiet Aww echoed in his ears but he ignored it.

 

Not knowing what it was I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you’re holding mine.  
Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms.  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

 

A tear formed in the corner of his right eye, but he quickly brushed it away. Tweek thought back to when it happened. He didn’t want to wear his nice shoes on the grass, but he didn’t want to be alone, so Craig quickly took his socks and shoes off. They walked onto the cool grass and laughing about how their toes squished into the slightly damn grass.

 

Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share his home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children in his arms  
We are still kids, but we’re so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we’ll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my guy, I’ll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

 

Tweek bit his lip as he leaned forward against the counter, his hand holding his head up while he stared at the speaker on the ceiling. He tried to imagine what Craig looked like now, but it was impossible.

 

Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that suit, looking so beautiful  
I don’t deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight

 

Craig said that more often than Tweek wanted to admit. He always thought he didn’t deserve him. Honestly, Tweek was the one who didn’t deserve Craig. Craig would do anything and everything for him. Tweek had no doubt in his mind that Craig loved him.

 

Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an Angel in person  
And he looks perfect  
I don’t deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

 

The music faded out and Tweek hid his face in his arms. He could have never asked for a better person to love him. A hand gently placed itself between Tweek’s shoulder blades. He looked up to see his mom with a big smile on her face. His eyes swept the coffee shop and saw similar smiles on the girls’ faces. He breathed in deeply.

“That was… Wow, that was amazing.” the host spoke slowly, like he was breathless. “So, who was that song about?”

Craig chuckled. “To the love of my life, to the one person who knows everything about me. The one I never have to hide around, Tweek Tweak.” Tweek’s face just lit up red. “I love you, Tweek.”

“I love you too, Craig.” Tweek said to the radio. He laughed to himself and shook his head.

“Well, I’d say Tweek Tweak is one lucky person.” A beep was heard. “Well, we’ll have to wrap this up. Thank you for coming onto the show Craig. We hope to see you back here soon.”

“Of course, man, invite me back anytime.” The host began to talk about something else but Tweek tuned him out. His face was still red as he began to help his parents make coffee again. He sighed happily.

A ding broke him out of his trance and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

I’ll see you later Tweek. I love you. <3

Craig. He blushed.

I love you too. <3 Also, I’m no Angel.

Tweek went back to work, waiting on that text back. Ding!

You’re my Angel. You’re so perfect, I don’t deserve you. I love you. Get back to work <3

 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He loved his boyfriend, more than anyone ever loved anything. At least, that’s what he thought. Craig, on the other hand, knew he loved Tweek so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Some lyrics were changed so it seemed it was written for another male.  
> Hopefully yall liked this. If you have any suggestions for a fic, just lemme know!


End file.
